Ice Man's Frosty Mission
Ice Man's Frosty Mission is a conceptual Mega Man fangame starring the Robot Master Ice Man. In this, Ice Man must defeat the Evil Energy which is threatening the environment. But to get to where the Evil Energy is, he must first defeat the Thermalites, robots that look like anthropomorphic drakes (wingless dragons). The Thermalites serve as this games "Robot Masters". Ice Man starts out with his Ice Slasher, and he is accompanied by a female human scientist named Dr. Aurora. Story Text 20XX {Scene of Ice Man hugged by Rock and Roll.} Text Not long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed on, and Mega Man reverted back to Rock, past Robot Masters were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Text Ice Man was one of those rebuilt. {Ice Man with female scientist Dr. Aurora.} Text Ice Man resumed his duties as an Antarctic Investigator, and has teamed up with a female human scientist named Dr. Aurora. {Rupture from ice near Ice Man and Dr. Aurora.} Text One day, a purple glow burst from the ice. Man Dr. Aurora! Ma'am! I recognize that glow! Aurora You do?! Man Yes, ma'am! Rock told me of it--it's the same Evil Energy that he encountered when he was still Mega Man! I shall volunteer to put a stop to it! Stages and Bosses Intro Stage Intro Stage: Antarctic Plains (similar to the Mega Man Powered Up stage for Ice Man) Boss: Crazy Razy Maker (defeat five Crazy Razies, and the machine shuts down--similar to Kamegoro Maker in Mega Man 3) Thermalites (Robot Masters) *Slash Zmeygorch (based on the Slavic dragon "Zmey Gorynynch") **Weapon: Zmey Vorpal (a sword that sends out a spinning slash, similar to Tengu Blade) **Weakness: Shiva Lift (Boss also carries submarine vehicle) *Bouncing Lamya **Weapon: Hydra Ball (a weapon similar to Rebound Striker) **Weakness: Thuban Shield *Scorch Dacian **Weapon: Burning Cold (a flame mixed with cryo material--so it's hot AND cold at the same time) **Weakness: Nicor Geyser *Geyser Knucker **Weapon: Nicor Geyser (similar to Water Wave) **Weakness: Asura Tornado *Ancient Ddraig **Weapon: Stilled Time (a time stopping ability) **Weakness: Hydra Ball (Boss also has flying vehicle) *Whirlwind Vritra **Weapon: Asura Tornado (similar to Wind Storm) **Weakness: Stilled Time *Tremor Naga **Weapon: Shiva Lift (similar to Super Arm) **Weakness: Burning Cold *Guarder Leviathan **Weapon: Thuban Shield (a shield weapon, made to look like dragon scales) **Weakness: Zmey Vorpal (it can even slip through his shield) Final Stages: Evil Energy Airbase Evil Energy Airbase Stage 1: Sky Platforms to Airbase Boss: Thermal Suzy (weak to Asura Tornado) Evil Energy Airbase Stage 2: Airbase Cargo Hold Boss: Laser Metool King (weak to Thuban Shield--it sends shots back at boss) Evil Energy Airbase Stage 3: Airbase Laser Battery Boss: Laser Controls (weak to Hydra Ball--hit the dome atop the center column) Evil Energy Airbase Stage 4: Middle Deck Boss: Master Pepe (weak to Burning Cold) Evil Energy Airbase Stage 5: Top Deck {Boss Rush--no other boss afterwards} Evil Energy Airbase Stage 6: Main Controls Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Bomb Man Clone (weak to Zmey Vorpal) --Form 2: Evil Energy Flame (similar to an Olympic Flame, but with a purple Evil Energy fire)(use default Ice Slasher--shoot the orb within the flame) Category:Conceptual fan games